Kate And Humphrey VS The Shadow Wolves (Alpha And Omega 4 Unrated)
by tohodynasty
Summary: Stone, Riley and Evan are the names I've given to the three wolves who chase and fight our heroes. Shadow Alpha is the rank I've given them since they live in Shadow Forest.


Daria and Kate ran back through Shadow Forest with Floyd, Runt and Humphrey on their tails. Not even halfway through the woods, Daria's ears perked high and she skidded to a halt behind Kate.  
>"What is it?" Kate asked as she turned.<br>Daria answered urgently, "I hear something. Sounds like wolves. Three of them."  
>The four wolves plus porcupine stared off into the fog bank behind them and saw three wolves rushing towards them; Stone, Riley and Evan. They had come to finish what they started long ago... Murder the one of no vision.<p>

Floyd consulted worriedly with Daria. "Okay, Daria, we gotta get you away from here. They won't stop until you are dead."  
>"He's right, Daria. I know they're responsible for whatever happened to your mother and they'll never rest now until they've tasted your blood." Kate urgently said.<br>"Hey there, all of you! Stop where you are!" Stone called out with Candu and Riley stopping behind him.  
>Daria lifted her head up and planted her paw down firmly on the ground. "I'm sorry, Floyd... Kate... but I'm sick of hiding. This needs to end now."<br>The blind wolf walked away from Kate, Humphrey, Floyd and Runt and went over to face her antagonists. Stone evilly chuckled while baring his fangs. "So, pup... Finally you've grown the tits to face your destiny. Your destiny as a rotting corpse."  
>Daria continued walking until she was merely a few feet from the Shadow Alphas. "I only have one question, Stone... What did you do to my mother?" She asked fearlessly.<p>

Suddenly without realizing what had happened, Stone rushed Daria headfirst and slammed her down into terra firma. Nearby, Kate and Humphrey witnessed the sudden brutality of the attack and their teeth showed menacingly.  
>Beneath clenched fangs, Kate motioned to Runt. "Runt, I need you to get Daria out away from here. Your dad and I will hold them off."<br>Runt nodded, not wanting to fail Daria and his parents. He ran over to Daria's fallen body as fast as his tiny legs could move. As he ran, he saw Stone speaking, "She's gone, Daria and she paid the highest price for hiding you. Riley and I took turns with her, she felt so tight and wet... and then we clawed out her eyes. She died of suffering... and soon you will, too."

A sudden yelping reached Stone's ears. He spun around and saw his partner Riley pinned to the ground by Humphrey's paws. Riley was fighting to bite at Humphrey's face, feeling blood trickle through his underfur by the Omega's claws.  
>As Stone ran to stop Humphrey, he was shoved aside to the ground by Kate who's fangs snapped repeatedly at Stone's throat. Stone quickly recovered and pushed Kate back away. "I didn't come to fight you. I just want the unseeing one." The Shadow Alpha snarled at her. Kate growled back, "Racist shit!" She ran back at Stone and tackled him down with her paws pressed hard on his face. Stone used his back paws to kick her up into the air and got back up while hearing her body slam hard against a tree.<p>

Nearby, Humphrey was also on the losing side of the fight. Riley had the Omega down on his side and was desperately trying to end Humphrey's life. "Your treacherous mate may have taught you a few tricks but I am a pure-blooded Alpha born and raised. You were never a match for me. And now, your abilities will cease to be tested again." Humphrey looked up at Riley's risen paw and shut his eyes, then heard a sudden cry of pain. His eyes opened and before him, Riley was pawing away at his right eye where a quill was deeply stuck.  
>Floyd scurried over from nearby and shot another quill which caught itself in Riley's backside. YELP! The Shadow Alpha whimpered.<br>Humphrey took the opportunity and got back off the ground. "Hey!" He shouted out.  
>Riley batted the quill out of his eye socket finally where blood streamed out. He looked over at Humphrey, half blind. "Deja vu, asswipe!" Humphrey slashed Riley's face and red blood sprayed from his open wounds. Riley howled and caught Stone's attention, then felt his own throat sever.<p>

Stone saw his partner fall dead to the ground, unaware that Kate had regained consciousness. "Evan, quit standing there and kill him! I need to waste that ugly bitch before she escapes the forest!" Stone shouted.  
>"You'll have to pass me first." Said Kate as she latched her jaws over Stone's tail. Stone clenched his teeth and kicked Kate back in the face with his paw.<br>Humphrey ran over to help her when Evan jumped in his path. The two wolves circled Stone and Kate who themselves were baring their teeth at each other. Stone then caught Kate's ear in his mouth lightning-quick. "Ahh!" Kate yelled out whimpering. "Humphrey!"  
>Humphrey heard his wife's pleading cries and then felt a large stab of pain course through his body. He shouted in pain. Evan had his front paws sprawled over Humphrey's back and Evan's teeth were buried inside him. The stronger Shadow Alpha then shoved Humphrey down and mounted him from behind.<br>Humphrey watched Kate struggle to free herself without tearing her ear apart from her head. The thought of her dying race through his mind but he couldn't regain his footing.  
>"Remember, Humphrey! Remember what I taught you! What do you do if pinned?!" Kate shouted at him through bared fangs as she slammed her paw down on Stone's, finally forcing him to release his grip.<br>Humphrey nodded and used his back legs to throw Evan off. Evan slammed down to the Earth hard and watched as Humphrey ran forward and chomped down on the Shadow Alpha's windpipe. It didn't take long after.

"Enough of this!" Shouted Stone. He and Kate charged at each other and embraced, then began rolling downhill nearby. Humphrey saw the whole thing and ran down the hill after the two wrestling wolves.  
>Both Stone and Kate's fur were covered in each other's blood from all the biting and slashing that ensued as they rolled. "This will end soon... " Stone growled. Kate responded, "... with your head cleaved from your shoulders."<br>Kate's claws then scraped against Stone's muzzle as they approached a cliff edge. Stone took his opportunity and turned themselves sideways against the cliff's edge. His legs pushed Kate off away from him and he only watched with an evil chuckle as the female Alpha disappeared over the edge.

"Kate!" Humphrey yelled. He didn't even attempt to attack Stone as the Shadow Alpha ran past him back up the hill to catch Daria. There was nothing but silence now except for his own paws walking forward and the faint wind bristling through the trees. Humphrey feared the worst for his love.  
>Suddenly, he heard a faint noise like the creaking of a tree branch. It was coming from over the cliff. Moving closer, Humphrey sniffed a familiar scent. A scent he knew only too well.<br>Like a circus acrobat, Kate emerged in front of him holding herself in a flawless somersault. She landed gracefully on her feet, though in pain. "Humphrey... " Kate said as he went to her Omega husband and brushed herself against him.  
>"Kate... I, I thought..." Humphrey stuttered.<br>"You thought you had lost me?" Kate finished his sentence and brushed him again. Then she asked, "Where's Stone?"  
>They looked at each other, then back up the hill. "Daria... RUNT!" They both ran uphill as fast as they could go, only hoping that they weren't too late. <p>


End file.
